


Leave Me Alone

by Etsuko_Himura



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Betrayal, High School, M/M, Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etsuko_Himura/pseuds/Etsuko_Himura
Summary: It is Tetsuya Mayuzumi first day of high school. After having a bad last year of middle school he is looking for a fresh start with his brothers. Once he gets to the school he sees some people he never wanted to see again. Especially him.





	1. Prolouge

In the streets of a nice normal neighborhood there lived three teenage boys. The oldest is named Chihiro Mayuzumi, who has silver hair that goes up to his ears and grey eyes. The middle child is named Shogo Mayuzumi who also has silver hair but has dark grey eyes as well as being taller than his older brother. Yet the youngest child named Tetsuya Mayuzumi has baby blue/teal hair and eyes while being the smallest of the three. The Mayuzumi brothers live alone with the occasional visit of some relatives but they live alone.   
"Tetsuya wake up its your first day of school and we must fix that hair of yours it's so messed up." Chihiro comments as he sees his little brother wake up.   
"Wha?" Tetsuya yawns as he opens his eyes seeing his oldest brother.   
"Wake up, school is going to start in an hour and you need to get ready." The oldest scowls as he leaves Tetsuya's room to go wake up the middle brother.   
Once Chihiro left his room, Tetsuya gets out of bed and starts to change from his pj's to his uniform. He sighs as he looks at his hair seeing it all up as usual.   
"I really hate my bed head." He finishes changing and goes down stairs to the kitchen where he sees both his brothers eating.   
"Good morning Chi-nii-san Sho-nii-san." Tetsuya greets his brothers before he sits down and eats.   
"Mornin' crazy hair." Shogo smirks as he loved making fun of his little brothers hair.   
"Good morning Tetsuya. I'll fix your hair after we finish eating." Chihiro says as he continues to eat.   
"Thank you Chi-nii-san." Tetsuya smiles knowing he could count on his brother to help him with his hair. He seriously did not know why he had such crazy bed head.   
"Aww can't you leave it like that. It will be fun." Shogo snickers but then, "Oww!" He goes in pain.   
"There's no way I'm letting Tetsuya go like a smart ass like you Shogo. I should have never let you put on those stupid fucking earrings either." Chihiro glares as his dark side starts coming out.   
"Okay okay I'm sorry. Sheesh don't need to get pissed at me." Shogo mumbles the last part not wanting to get in so much trouble.   
"I'm finished eating Chi-nii-chan." Tetsuya says trying to draw attention away from Shogo knowing he hated their older brother mad.   
"You didn't eat enough. Come on you won't grow if you don't eat. You don't want to stay short forever." Chihiro says as he urges Tetsuya to eat more since his brother always ate too little except for his vanilla milkshakes.   
"Hai." Tetsuya eats a bit more trying to make Chihiro's mood lighten up.   
Once they finished breakfast Chihiro makes Shogo do the dishes as Chihiro and Tetsuya go to the bathroom to fix the baby brothers hair and brush their teeth's.   
"It's a new year and a fresh start for you Tetsuya. I expect you won't make the same mistake as you did in your last year of middle school." He comments as Chihiro takes out the brush and starts to brush Tetsuya's hair.   
"No I won't make that mistake ever again. But please no more violence from you. I think you scared him a little to much." Tetsuya replies as he closes his eyes.   
"Well he deserved it. Either way Shogo helped as well to get that bastard back." He smirks remembering at what had happen.   
"Oh that thing with your ex oh yeah that was hilarious. I swear he was going to piss his pants." Shogo enters the bathroom as well as he starts to brush his teeth.   
"It still wasn't very nice." Tetsuya mumbles as he finishes brushing his teeth.   
"What he did was really messed up too." Chihiro continues to fix Tetsuya's hair. "He deserved everything we did to him."   
"But hey that guy is history! We won't ever see his sorry ass again." Shogo smirks and continues his mouth washing.   
"Thank you both. It really means a lot." Tetsuya smiles as he hugs both his brothers who hug back.   
"But hey if you want me to introduce you to some guys I know a few who are available." Shogo winks as he jokes earning him a hit in the head. "Oww I was kidding!"   
"Oh I know I just felt like hitting you." Chihiro starts to brush his teeth while Tetsuya goes to get his brothers bags as well as his own so they could leave. When he enters his room to get his bag he spots three photos coming out from under his bed. He picks it up and froze. One picture was of him and his ex laughing and smiling at the park while the other was him and his ex best friend at the arcade and the third was him, his ex, and his ex best friend at the courts.   
"These must have fallen off when Chi-nii-san and Sho-nii-san cleaned my room of his stuff." Tetsuya whispers as he hides them in his pillow case. He knew he shouldn't keep the photos but it didn't feel right to throw it away. Once he's sure it's safe, he goes downstairs and waits for his brothers to notice him.   
"Damn the little guy takes to long." Shogo mutters.   
"Or he's here and we just can't see him." Chihiro looks carefully as he spots Tetsuya in front of Shogo.   
"It's not nice to forget me Sho-nii-san." Tetsuya says calmly as Shogo jumps a bit.   
"Stop doing that?!" Shogo grabs Tetsuya's head and squeezes it. Not hard of course but still.   
"I'm sorry it's not my fault I have low presence." Tetsuya says unaffected by his brothers reaction as its happen many times.   
"You and Chihiro have low presence! I swear dad married mom as a ghost sometimes." Shogo ruffles Tetsuya's hair.   
"Hey don't mess up his hair or you'll be the one brushing it." Chihiro warns as he grabs his bag from Tetsuya's hand and he opens the door.   
  
In the Akashi limousine   
"That was very nice of you to give us a ride, Sei-chan." Reo Mibuchi says. Reo is a tall lean guy with long black hair and dark green eyes. He has two younger brothers named Shintaro and Atsushi. Shintaro has green hair and eyes with black framed glasses as well as being the second tallest. Atsushi has long purple hair and eyes while being the tallest out of the three brothers as well as the youngest.   
"It's no problem Reo-san. The sky is very cloudy and rain will fall upon us soon. I wouldn't want you three to get wet and miss school." Seijuro Akashi says to Reo. Seijuro has red hair and red eyes but most swear his right eye turns yellow when mad. Besides being shorter than his younger brother, he has an aura of command. Taiga Akashi has dark red and black hair with red eyes. Besides being taller than his brother he is younger than Seijuro by two years.   
"I'm surprise your coming to this school Taiga." Shintaro says as he holds his lucky item, which is a baby blue flower in a glass jar.   
"Hey I'm good enough for this school!" Taiga defends.   
"Oh but I thought you were going back to America because of what happen last year." Atsushi comments as he eats some chips.   
"Plans change." Taiga looks out the window with a pout.   
"Hmm well it's good that you'll be joining your big brother Taiga-chan~." Reo winks at Taiga who just smiles back awardly.   
"Well we know Taiga won't repeat what happen last year. Will you Taiga?" Seijuro raises an eyebrow to see if his brother would defy him.   
"No besides he won't go to this school. Well that's what his brother told me." Taiga sighs.   
"He said that?" Reo was a bit surprise since he knew the younger brother of his friend would follow but what Taiga said could also be true.   
"Well yeah but I'm not sure. I kinda forgot." Taiga blushes a bit with embarrassment.   
"I see your still an idiot." Shintaro fixes his glasses as Atsushi laughs a bit.   
"Well we will just have to wait and see. I have a feeling this will be a very eventful school year." Seijuro smiles as he looks out the window seeing the clouds get darker before they reach the school.   
  
In the basketball gym   
"Very good." Shuzo Nijimura claps as he walks towards his brothers. Shuzo has black hair and grey black eyes. He is the tallest, and oldest, out of his brothers by a few inches. His brothers are Ryota and Daiki. Ryota is the second oldest with yellow blonde hair and golden eyes. He has an earring in his left ear and is a bit too happy. Daiki is really tan with navy blue hair and dark blue eyes. He has an attitude sometimes even though he is the youngest but second tallest. Currently they were practicing their basketball skills so Aomine can join the team.   
"Daiki more power in your drive if you want to enter first string. Ryota pay attention to your surrounding. It's best to stay on top of that if you want to continue to be in the first string." Shuzo tells them as they wipe their sweat off.   
"Shuzo-niicchi we should get ready. Class is going to start soon." Ryota smiles at his brother.   
"Ah that's right. Then Daiki, remember what we talked about at home?" Shuzo asks as he looks at his youngest brother. Daiki just looks away.   
"Yeah yeah. Whatever. It's not like he's coming back." He says with a monotone voice.   
"Well it's a new start so it will be okay Daikicchi. Just try not to repeat last year. Plus I heard that he is coming." Ryota giggles.   
"What? Who said that?" Shuzo looks at him with confusion.   
"Well I ran into his brother the other day at the jewelry store. Remember, I bought those really cool-"   
"Get to the point." Daiki growls.   
"So mean, okay well he told me that he was coming to this school. Apparently he changed his mind or something." Ryota smiles.   
"Well if he is or isn't coming I want you to not repeat last year. You don't need that in your life. Just focus on school and basketball." Shuzo tells Daiki with a stern look.   
"Yeah yeah can we shower now?" He asks.   
"Yeah go on already. I want you two out and changed in ten minutes." Shuzo orders and he grabs their things. The two go on and head to the lockers to show and change. Shuzo looks out the windows to see the clouds forming.   
"I need to talk to Seijuro. If this is all true then this year will be...amusing." He heads to the lockers to wait for his brothers.   
  
"Phew we got here in time." Shogo smiles as they enter the school auditorium just as the rain came.   
"Yes we did now let's sit down and listen. Oh Shogo today you will be eating with us so we can show Tetsuya around." Chihiro says as they find a spot at the end.   
"Chi-nii-san Sho-nii-san you don't have too. You can spend time with your friends." Tetsuya says as he sat in the middle of his brothers.   
"Nonsense, we will take care of you today." He starts to read the pamphlet and scheduling.   
"Yes Chi-nii-san." Tetsuya nods as he looks around. His eyes widen as he sees a familiar face.   
  
"Ah here are our seats." Reo says as he, Seijuro, Shintaro, Atsushi, and Taiga sat in the front row. Taiga sighs and slouches in his seat.   
"Why do we have to be in the front?" He asks.   
"Because I am the student body president, Reo is the Vice President, and Shintaro is the secretary. We need to give our speeches to the new students. Now sit up straight." Seijuro chuckles.   
"I'll block the people behind me."   
"Sit up Taiga. They can see. I made sure of it."   
"That's creepy you know." He says sitting up before he hears a crunch sound.   
He and Seijuro look to see Atsushi eating a bag of chips.   
"Really? This early?" Taiga asks.   
"Reo-nee-chin gave them to me so I can behave." Atsushi says with his mouth full of chips.   
"Don't talk while you eat, nanodayo." Shintaro says as he sighs.   
"Hai Shi-nee-chin." He continues to eat his chips.   
"Oh? Well look at this Sei-chan." Reo says as they all look at the direction where Reo was looking.   
"So he is here." Taiga whispers to himself before he saw someone else.   
"They're all here. Well I was right about this being a very eventful school year." Seijuro chuckles.   
"As always you are right about everything, nanodayo." Shintaro says pushing his glasses up.   
  
"Alright go on and sit down you two. Ryota stop flirting with those girls." Shuzo says as they sit in the middle.   
"They're just so nice. Look they even gave me chocolates." Ryota smiles as he sits down.   
"How about sending a busty one my way." Daiki smirks before getting hit. "Ow! What was that for?!" He growls rubbing his head.   
"No reason." He smirks as he starts to read a basketball magazine.   
"Liar." He growls.   
"What was that?" Shuzo smiles to sweetly.   
"Nothing big brother." Daiki quickly says making Ryota laugh.   
"Aren't you excited Daicchi, your first year of high school." Ryota smiles with too much joy. "Oh it will be so great to see you everyday and then we will be in the same team!" He starts to ramble on and on about other things.   
"I should have gone to a different school." Daiki sighs as he looks around. He spots a familiar face. His eyes widen as he tried to calm his voice and body down.   
"Tetsu."


	2. Chapter 2

Once the assembly finished and all the speeches were made they all start to head to their homeroom.   
"I swear I saw Tetsu! He's here!" Daiki practically yells at his brothers.   
"Even if Tetsuya was here he wouldn't want to see you." Shuzo sighs. "Besides I don't see him or his brothers. Well I'm really looking for Shugo since he's the best one to spot."   
"Hmm I don't see Shugocchi either." Ryota says as he looks around. "Ah but I see...Taigacchi? Hey Taigacchi! Seijurocchi! Reocchi! Shintarocchi! Atsushicchi" He waves his hand.   
Taiga hears an annoying familiar voice. "Can we just ignore him?" He asks with a groan.   
"Now Taiga they already saw us so we might as well go talk. Besides me and Reo-san have our homeroom with Shuzo-san, you have homeroom with Daiki and Atsushi, and Shintaro and Ryota have the same homeroom as well." Seijuro says as they walk to the Nijimura brothers.   
"Great just great." Taiga sighs as he glares at Daiki who glares back.   
"Great Bakayota they're coming." Daiki growls.   
"Behave Daiki. I don't want a fight and that's final." Shuzo says as they stand in front of them.   
"Shuzo-san glad to see you. How was your summer?" Seijuro asks with a smile.   
"Shuzo-chan you look as handsome as ever. What did you do this summer?" Reo asks.   
"Very good. We went to the country for practice in the club." Shuzo smiles. "And how was your summer Seijuro? Reo?"   
"Oh we just had a blast at the beach for the summer." Reo smiles. "Atsushi found lots of good treats so he was calm."   
"That's very good of him." Shuzo says.   
"We went to America for the summer again." Seijuro says.   
"To visit your mother right? How is she?" Shuzo asks.   
"Very well, thank you. She's happy and that's all that matters." Seijuro chuckles.   
"Yes well we better get to class. Ryota don't bug Shintaro." Shuzo says.   
"I never bug Shintarocchi!" Ryota says acting as if he was offended.   
"You always bug me." Shintaro growls.   
"So mean." Ryota fake cries.   
"Come on Ryota lets just get to class. Goodbye everyone." He starts to walk with his lucky item.   
"Ah wait, Shintarocchi! Bye bye everyone. Daikicchi be good!" Ryota ran after Shintaro.   
"Well he's in a good mood." Reo chuckles.   
"Reo-nee-chin my chips are gone." Atsushi whines as he finished his chips.   
"Here don't waste them all before lunch okay." Reo gives him a bag full of junk food.   
"Hai~" He grabs the back and starts to take some snacks out.   
"How about we all go lead you to your homeroom." Seijuro suggests.   
"Wait I have homeroom with him?!" Daiki points at Taiga.   
"Don't worry I'm not happy about it either." Taiga growls.   
"Now both of you enough. What happened last year is in the past. Both of you can either hate each other or not just don't start a fight." Seijuro says with a cold voice.   
The two just look away, not happy one bit.   
"Atsu-chan watch over them and make sure they don't fight okay." Reo says.   
"Okay." He says with his mouth full of maiu-bo.   
"Let's just go." Shuzo says as they walk to the homeroom.   
  
"He is here. You guys told me he wasn't going to be here." Tetsuya looks down as they walk to his homeroom.   
"We thought so too. I guess he changed his mind." Shogo says. "Don't worry if he tries anything I'll beat him up."   
"Maybe you should have gone to a different school." Chihiro sighs. "It doesn't matter anymore. We'll make sure he stays away from you. All of them will."   
"Hai." Tetsuya clenches his fist not wanting to cry.   
"Well it's not like they'll be in your homeroom. You are way smarter than them. You will be fine." Shogo smiles. "You're smart baby brother."   
"Not as smart as you or Chi-nii-san. Or else everything that happened last year wouldn't have happened." Tetsuya sighs sadly.   
"Hey you are smart. He took advantage of you. That is not smart at all." Chihiro says. "Now here is your class. They will give you your schedule and you head to those classes okay. When you're going to your next class message us your class list and we will be at your last class before lunch."   
"Yes Chi-nii-san." He smiles. "Thank you both."   
"It's nothing. We'll see you later." Shogo smirks as he was about to ditch class when Chihiro grab's his shirt.   
"I'm going to take this one to class. See you in your third period, Tetsuya." Chihiro and Shogo hug him before they leave. Tetsuya sighs before entering, noticing that no one notices him. He sat at the last desk next to the window as he takes out his book and starts to read as he waits for class to begin.   
The group started to walk to Daiki's, Taiga's, and Atsushi's homeroom. Seijuro sees Chihiro and Shogo leaving the class room and a small baby blue teen going in.   
'This is going according to plan.' He chuckles to himself as they reach the room. "Now behave Taiga and don't cause trouble."   
"Yeah I know." Taiga says looking at him.   
"Very good. Head to the cafeteria and some students will tell you where to go." Seijuro explains to him which Taiga just nods.   
"Daiki in lunch go to the gym we were practicing in. I'll have your lunch there." Shuzo tells him. "Behave and if you fall asleep in class I'll punish you."   
"I know. We went over this." Daiki grumbles.   
"Atsu-chan I'll meet you in the cafeteria too. Some people will meet you there to tell you where to sit and your food will be there." Reo smiles.   
"But I don't like listening to people who are weaker than me." Atsushi pouts.   
"Please for me," Reo asks, "and maiu-bo."   
"They'll see me right?" He says instantly seeing his brother nod.   
"Alright go on in already, all of you." Seijuro says before he, Reo, and Shuzo leave to go to their homeroom.   
"Don't think I've forgotten about last year Daiki." Taiga growls.   
"Piss off." Daiki growls as he opens the door.   
"Ah Tetsu-chin." Atsushi says as he spots Tetsuya and walks to him. He puts his bag of junk food in Tetsuya's desk before sitting down in the desk in front of him. "Tetsu-chin I thought you weren't coming to this school."   
"Hello Atsushi-kun and no I wasn't going to come but I was informed that a few people wouldn't be here but I guess they were wrong." He explains not even looking at the direction of Daiki and Taiga.   
"Tetsu." Daiki whispers.   
"Tetsuya." Kagami does the same.   
They both look at each other and growl. They both start to walk to Tetsuya who just ignores them.   
"Ah Reo-nee-chin gave me all this so I would behave in class but he said I can't finish them all before lunch." Atsushi was telling Tetsuya who listens to him.   
Daiki pushed Taiga before looking at Tetsuya.   
"Tetsu." He says when he reaches Tetsuya's desk. "Long time no see."   
Tetsuya just ignored him. "How was your summer Atsushi-kun?"   
"Ah we went to the beach and I found lots of good snacks." Atsushi says happily as he talks about his summer.   
Daiki growls before he gets push by Taiga.   
"Tetsuya hey it's been a while." He says.   
Tetsuya ignores him as well.   
"He doesn't want to talk to you guys." Atsushi says. "He wants to listen to my story."   
"No one wants to listen to that." Daiki says as he glares at Taiga. "Look Tetsu we need to talk-"   
"Akashi-kun Nijimura-kun please I am talking to my friend. Can you now leave us alone? Thank you." Tetsuya says not even looking at them.   
"But-" They both start when the teacher came in.   
"Alright all of you take a seat." The teacher says as they all sat down. Daiki sits on the desk next to Tetsuya while Taiga went to sit in front of Daiki.   
"I am your homeroom and P.E. teacher, Riko Aida. You may call me Aida-sensei. I am also the boys basketball coach so those of you who will try out its next week on Monday." She says as she takes out her roll book.   
"Now today we are meeting here only for homeroom but if you can see out the window it's right next to the P.E. area. If you misbehave in my class you get to run a lap. The more you misbehave the more laps you run. Obviously there's a limit to how many laps you can run, so if you run five laps it's to the principles office after that fifth lap." She smiles making almost everyone scared.   
"Scary teach." Taiga mumbles to himself.   
"Scared Taiga." Daiki smirks at him.   
"Am not." He growls at him as they start to argue in whispers.   
"Now I will take roll call. You say here when I call your name and you will tell us what career you want." She says. "First off Akashi...Taiga? Akashi Taiga."   
"Here ma'am." Taiga got up.   
"Your brother is Akashi Seijuro right." She smiles.   
"Yes ma'am." He says.   
"We'll go on and tell us what you want to be in the future."   
"Well a fireman would be a cool job to do." He says rubbing the back of his head.   
"Very good now I expect big things from you." She smiles as she continues the roll.   
"I expect big things from you." Daiki says in a mocking voice to Taiga making him mad.   
"Shut up." Taiga growls.   
"Mayuzumi Tetsuya." She says.   
"Here." Tetsuya says but of course no one heard him.   
"Hmm? Mayuzumi Tetsuya?" She asks looking around.   
"Ah Tetsu-chin is here Aida-sensei-chin." Atsushi says as Aida looks at him with confusion.   
"And where is he?" She asks.   
"I'm right here, Aida-sensei." Tetsuya says as he had to walk in front of her.   
"Ahhh!" She screams as other were shock and surprise about their ghost classmate. She looks at him and realizes something.   
"Your brothers are Mayuzumi Chihiro and Shogo right?"   
"Hai." He says.   
"Ah yes Chihiro did the same on his first year of school. You both have very low presence."   
"Hai. Sorry for scaring you Aida-sensei. It was not my intention for that." He bows.   
"It's alright now why don't you tell us what you want to be in the future." She says as he rises.   
"I would like to be a teacher for younger children." He says before sitting down.   
"Very good." She says as she continues roll. "Mibuchi Atsushi."   
"Here." He says getting up as he munches on chips.   
"Your brothers are in the student body right." She says smiling as she wasn't scared of his size.   
"Reo-nee-chin and Shin-nee-chin? Yeah they're really smart." He says as others snicker about how he called his brothers.   
"Alright and what do you want to do in the future?" She asks.   
"Hmm pastry maker." He says as he sits down and continues to eat.   
"Very good. Oh and during P.E. you won't be allowed to take those snacks." She says.   
"Reo-nee-chin says I can." He says.   
"Well I am older than your brother and I'm the teacher here. You can't eat your snacks during P.E." She says.   
"I'm telling Reo-nee-chin on you." He grumbles as some students laugh.   
Aida sighs before continuing. She then got to a certain name making her chuckle.   
"Nijimura Daiki."   
"Here." Daiki says lazily.   
"I assume you'll be joining your brothers on the court." She says.   
"Yeah."   
"Very good. I accept the best from you in class and in basketball."   
"Good luck with that." Daiki smirks.   
"Now tell us what you want to be in the future."   
"Either a professional basketball player or a cop." He says before sitting down.   
"Very good." She says before continuing the roll.   
A few minutes later she had finished.   
"Well Taiga I want you to pass these out to your classmates. It's their schedule so make sure it's to the right person." Aida says.   
"Yes ma'am." Taiga gets up and starts to pass them out. When he gets to Tetsuya's he gives it to him kindly. When he gets to Atsushi, he gives it to him like normal but when he gets to Daiki's, he basically shoves it at him. Daiki growls and trips Taiga making him fall to the ground as the students laugh.   
"Daiki run a lap!" Aida yells as Taiga got up. He finishes passing the papers just as Daiki grumbles and goes outside. He runs the lap and went back inside.   
"Now then you have some free time while I got talk to the second coach. Stay here until the bell rings." Aida says before leaving.   
"Tetsu-chin what's classes do you have? I have English, homeroom, math, lunch, cooking, biology, and P.E." Atsushi says as he looks at the smaller teen.   
"The same as you." Tetsuya says as he  shows him his schedule.   
"Then you'll be my partner for all the things we do." Atsushi smiles as he eats his snacks.   
"What a coincidence, we have all have the same class." Taiga says as he shows the two his schedule.   
"Hmp well at least I get to be with Tetsu." Daiki smirks. "Who will be my partner like always."   
"Leave me alone." Tetsuya says in his monotone voice.   
"Tetsuya we really need to talk." Taiga says.   
"There's nothing to talk about." Tetsuya didn't even look at him.   
"Tetsuya please, look I'm sorry I was a horrible best friend. I should have never done that." Taiga tells him. "I never wanted to hurt you."   
"Leave me alone Akashi-kun." Tetsuya says.   
"Tetsuya please. Give me another chance." He looks at him.   
"No." Tetsuya says.   
"Tetsuya, I want my best friend back. Please. Let's work this out."   
"You should have thought about that when you guys did that last year. I'm done with both of you. Now leave me alone."   
"Tetsu you gotta believe me. I only want you." Daiki reaches for him before he feels a pain on his cheek.   
Tetsuya slapped him right across his face. He has tears threatening to fall. "Both of you just leave me alone and stay away from me. You both caused enough damage already. I won't allow you two to hurt me like that. I'm never ever forgiving you both." Tetsuya quickly disappears.   
"Great. You made him leave!" Daiki growls at Taiga.   
"Me?! You! You made him leave! You were the one who had the idea! You never loved him." Taiga growls.   
"I do love him. I have always loved him. And it was your idea! You just wanted to hurt him." Daiki growls before they felt two big hands on their heads.   
"You both hurt him. You both were horrible to him. You two don't care about him. If you did you would leave him alone." Atsushi glares at them. "You guys humiliated him not only in front of his friend but in front of the school. I'm surprise his brothers didn't do worse to you Daiki-chin. The only reason they didn't do anything to you Taiga-chin is because you left right after."   
Taiga looks down. "I need to make this up to him."   
"Eh? No you need to leave him alone. He doesn't want to forgive you. He never will. Tetsu-chin is stubborn. Now leave him or I'll make you." A dark aura surrounds Atsushi as Daiki and Taiga know he only gets like that when someone takes his snacks or when his friends get hurt. Mostly his snacks though. Atsushi let's their heads go and leaves as he goes to find Tetsuya.   
"I'm not giving up on him. Tetsu is mine Taiga. He'll love me again and you'll be out of the picture." Daiki glares at him.   
"No. I'm getting back my best friend. And you know what? I'm asking him out. I've always loved Tetsuya. You were just in the way." Taiga glares as a spark of electricity goes between them.   
"I won't lose to you." They say the the same time before walking out.

**Author's Note:**

> Etsuko: Hello everyone! Hello new people, my name is Etsuko and these are my Yami's aka voices in my head, Emiko and Youta.  
> Emiko: Hello!  
> Youta: Hey.  
> Etsuko: So if you follow my Fanfiction page then you know this story is there already. I plan on moving my stories to Wattpad and AO3 slowly. Since there has been people stealing stories it's best I just put my stories out there.  
> Emiko: So there are a few chapters ahead on Fanfiction but don't worry she'll post them on here soon.  
> Youta: For the meantime enjoy the rest of your day/night.  
> Etsuko: Please comment on how you like the story! Ciao Ciao!


End file.
